Reset
by Phuq
Summary: Compress time, and compress space. One point, infinite mass and energy, ready to blow... Ultimecia's thoughts. Very creepy, with a twist at the end. *sigh* I so need to get back to work on my main fics but my darn Muse is


Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimecia, SeeD, or GFs. Everything else is mine.

Oh, and the name of the planet is also Eden.

Reviews get cookies. Good cookies. Promise.

I look out our wretched planet; Eden suffers, and it seems I am the only one who hears her cries. Pollution blankets the sky, land, and sea. The GFs suffer in slavery for the giant war-machine that is SeeD. Feeding off violence and perpetuating wars to make more money; they are the locust that swarm over Eden's once fertile soil, stripping her naked. The ancient goddess is long forgotten; religion is a joke. The sorceresses do not understand their power; I call for them, yet they come not. I fight alone; so be it.

What choice do I have? The humans used up their last chance long ago; they cannot fix what they have done. It can only be erased. Erase everything, and let it all start again. Set the universal clock back to zero and let the rules of chaos dictate a less suicidal path. Maybe, in this new universe, humans will not even exist. Yes, it would be better that way.

They're a disease, a virus, making one planet sick and spreading to another and another and another until the entire galaxy is infected. Will it die? Can it die? Yes, I believe it can; the universe itself lives and breathes. I will take it's breathe; I will end it's meaningless suffering so that it may live again, and have the life it deserves.

I think of the future that won't exist when I am done; I always thought towards the future. Not always for their sake, either. I fought to keep the world around in the next century because I knew I would be around to suffer if it fell apart. I do not put things off or run from them; that option was never mine. Immortality is a burden, a curse of being what I am. So many curses lay upon me; I think the gods hate me.

I care not for what they think. Let them. All things considered, I cannot fault them for hating me. In my weaker moments I hate myself as well, but I know that this is a path that must e walked down. I cannot run from this; it is too important to shirk, no matter how unpleasant it may be.

Everyone else is running; to the Moon, to the space-stations, to the other inhabitable planet of this solar system; those who stay seal themselves into their cities, trying to avoid the onslaught of a dozen Lunar Cries (three caused exclusively by me) and several generations of ecological decay. The air is nearly unbreathable on Gabadia; Balamb and Trabia are almost as bad. Nothing even lives on Esthar anymore. Only on barren Centra can life thrive. Here lie a thousand dead; let more feed the pyres! I will not stop; I cannot stop, though I am tempted to let them stay and rot. Let them do what they want; they cannot escape their well-earned death.

They try, of course. They would not be humans if they did not struggle against the tide and plead for mercy while they drown. They shouldn't have swum out so far; they should have seen the riptide sign. They kick towards the surface, so far down they cannot even see the light of the sun, and inhale water.

There is a plan to send a group to a nearby star. Perhaps they have already left. It's been so long since I've dared to look past my castle. There were so many fighting here once, for the GFs, for Eden. We've been fighting for hundreds of years and we have yet to win, but still we fought. I still fight, for the GFs, for the universe, though my only allies are Griever and a few GF children. Me, my kitty, and my babies. And this machine.

Strange that I have not had the courage to use it. Junction Machine Ellone. With it I can find the ones who will make this possible. With it I will destroy the universe.

Destroy... I've never thought of it like that before. But that is what I'm doing. Ultimate destruction; I will deny existence to all that lived, lives, or will ever live. I have not the right. But what choice do I have? Drastic measures must be taken to halt the spread of the plague. Very drastic measures, for a very dire emergency.

Here I go. No turning back now. Good-bye. You cannot stop me; you cannot kill me. I will kill you first. Good-bye, good-bye, good-bye everything. Good-bye nothing. Good-bye Ultimecia. No, good-bye, Hynne.

Author's note: Yeeheehee. Bet you weren't expecting that! *snicker* I'm so evil. *grins* I bet you thought I was gonna do Rinoa, but nooooooo... this was just so much more fun. Heeheehee, you're gonna hafta review now! 'Cause I know I freaked ya'll out.


End file.
